The Guardian
by raptor red
Summary: 17 year old Julia Rendell is sent to spend her summer with her Aunt and uncle in rapture in 1968. She is kidnapped and becomes a part of a mysterious experiment involving the full power of ADAM, and paired with a special protector.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival

Julia walked quickly into the lighthouse with the other passangers after thanking the captain of the ferry that took her to the lighthouse.

"Thanks again captain Morgan, i will see you again in four months." Julia said as she waved goodbye.

"Have a good time with your Aunt and Uncle in Rapture Julia, tell your uncle Albert I said hello." Captain Morgan called back cheerfully.

"I will be sure to let him know." She laughed back, "Take care."

The door to the lighthouse closed and Julia sat down in the waiting room with the other passengers. It has been six years since she went to Rapture with her Aunt and Uncle when they moved in. She couldn't wait to see the city again after all these years, she wondered if it had changed much. She knew her father would have loved the place, but the thought of her father caused a tear to drip down her smooth face. Her father died fighting in the war in Europe 7 years ago, and since then she has been living with her grandparents in Baltimore. Julia never knew her mother, who died during childbirth. The memories of her father caused Julia to hold her only bag tightly against her chest, which contained a picture of her and her father right before he left to fight, and three changes of clothing.

Julia shook her sad thoughts out of her head, she was heading back to Rapture to spend the summer with her Aunt, Uncle, and her little cousin Katie. She should be exited Julia thought to herself. She was looking forward to see Katie again, the last time she saw her, Katie was only a baby.

During her previous trip to Rapture, when her Aunt and Uncle invited her, her grandparents took the trip with her. The trip was one of the most memorable experiences of her life, even though she was only there for three days. Now, she wasn't 11 years old anymore, she was 17, and according to her uncle Albert, she was old enough to make the trip on her own. She was exited to spend an entire summer down in that wonderful city. She smiled in anticipation as the other passengers took their seats and the bathysphere began to leave the lighthouse and descend into the oceans dark depths.

Julia pushed away her Raven black hair away from her eyes, her hair was always somehow falling back in front of them somehow. Her hair was a black as a ravens feathers, and fairly long, it barely fell over her shoulders. It was also very flat and smooth, and it covered her ears. Her skin was a light creamy color. Her soft eyes were an electrifying blue color. She was about five foot nine, and had a rather slender figure. She was wearing a loose knee length casual white dress, which hid her body rather well, which was not Julia's intention, she just put on the first thing she saw. Julia didn't consider herself one for fashion, although she did feel out of place after looking at the other passengers in their flashy suits and fancy dresses, with all of the women wearing fine jewelry. The only jewelry Julia had was a necklace with a small sapphire on it. It was her mothers, but her father gave to her for her fourth birthday, and it has since been her most treasured possession. Julia also never wore makeup either, it just wasn't her thing. She was rather small in the chest department, which she didn't care about anyway. Overall, she was an average looking 17 year old girl.

Julia looked out the one of the bathyspheres windows again after observing the other passengers, all of whom were either reading a newspaper or talking, each one seeming like they have made this trip a million times before.

Julia always loved the ocean, she lived by it her life. When she lived with her father, she lived in Nantucket. She now lived in Baltimore with her Grandparents.

Julia's face lit up with a large smile as she saw the underwater metropolis of skyscrapers for the first time in six years. Blue neon lights covered the buildings, creating a dazzling display of lights on the seafloor. She saw fish swimming by everywhere, and even a shark darted by. Julia loved watching sea life, the other passengers however did not even bother looking out the window.

The bathysphere soon reached the docking bay, and the doors opened revealing the wonderful city to Julia's eyes once again. She moved her hair away from her eyes and got up out of her seat, grabbed her suitcase, and hurried out of the bathysphere. There was a bunch of fancy dressed people milling about in the streets, some of them stared at Julia, but then quickly went back to whatever they were doing. Giant lights lit up the streets, and there were windows everywhere which revealed the rest of Rapture and any sea life that happened to pass by. Julia was so happy to spend an entire summer down here, in fact, if given the chance she thought, she would live down here. Julia's thoughts however were disrupted when she was distracted by a familiar sounding voice.

"Julia, Julia, over here!" Called out a familiar looking man, who was now waving at her.

"Uncle Albert!" Julia cried out as she ran over to her Uncle and gave him a big hug.

Her uncle was an average 40 year old man. He was about six foot one, was wearing a black tuxedo with a bow tie, and has his slick black hair combed nicely. His deep brown eyes were always filled with joy. His face was beginning to age, but as far as Julia was concerned, he was aging well. His big mustache was still there, just as thick and black as ever.

"Wow Julia, you grew into quite the young woman since i last saw you." Uncle Albert said with a huge grin plastered on his face as he held his Neisse.

"It is great to see you too uncle Albert, you don't look you aged a day since i last saw you." Julia said with a goofy grin plastered on her smooth face as well. Her compliment made her Uncle chuckle.

"Ah Julia, thats why your my favorite Neisse." Uncle Albert said as he looked down at her. He was about six foot one, so he had to look down a little to look Julia in her lightning blue eyes.

"Im your only Neisse uncle Albert." Julia smugly told her uncle.

"But that doesn't mean you cant be favorite still." Albert said as he tussled Julia's Raven black hair, which made her laugh as she batted his hands away.

"So, whats new in Rapture?" Julia asked as she put her hair back in order.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe half the things i told you unless i showed you." Albert said, "Now come on, your aunt Mary is making your favorite dinner tonight, king crab."

"I cannot wait for dinner then, oh by the way, how is little Katie?" Julia asked.

"Oh, Katie is not so little any more, she is almost 7 now. She cannot wait to see you by the way, so we better start heading to the house." Albert said as he took Julia's bag, and the two started to walk in the direction of the house.

"Oh, i almost forgot to get Max's food, do you mind waiting on that bench or something while i go grab it from the postal office?" Albert asked as he began to make his way over to the postal office.

"Okay, but who's Max?" Julia asked as she took a seat on the steel bench.

"Oh, he is our pet hyacinth macaw, we got him five years ago, you will love him. Just wait there, I will be right back."

Julia was about to ask what a hyacinth macaw was, but her Uncle had just entered the post office. She couldn't believe that she was finally back in Rapture. Just then she noticed that there wasn't any people walking around in the street anymore.

Suddenly, something caught her eye from one of the windows in the corner of the massive room. It looked like a man in a massive diving suit, and he appeared to be setting rivets into one of the steel beams supporting the window. Julia's curiosity was peaked, so she got up and began to walk over to get a closer look at the man in the diving suit.

All of a sudden, someone yanked her back by the back of her dress, and placed a damp foul smelling rag over her mouth and nose. She tried to cry out for help for her uncle Albert, but the rag muffled her cries for help. She desperately tried to break free and began to desperately flail her legs, trying to kick her attacker, but the mans grip who was now rapping one of his arms around her body to stop her from struggling was simply too strong. Soon, Julia began to feel very tired, she tried to fight the feeling but it was too strong. Julia tried letting out one more cry for help as her eyes slowly rolled up, and then, blackness.

**This is my first Fanfic, so constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am going to change the amount of time Julia has been away from rapture from 6 years to 9 years. The reason for this i cannot reveal because it might mess up the plot. The thing i can tell you all is that Julia will be back a little less than 1 year before the events of Bioshock 2. Now on with the story, and exspect more rapid updates or now on.

Julia slowly began to regain consciousness. Her whole body was aching, and it felt like a hammer was hitting the inside of her head. The only things she could see at the moment were black and white blotches, slowly fading in and out. She could hear voices behind her, but she couldent make out anything they were saying because her head was hurting so bad. Julia let out a painful moan as her vision began to come back. It felt like she was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair, but she didn't have the energy to even attempt to get herself up.

"Oh, i think she is waking up." said a voice from behind her that sounded like it came from a man.

"Its about time, i was beginning to think that she slipped into a coma." said a obviously feminine voice from behind her.

Julia's vision was now fully back, although her whole body was still in pain. She quickly took a scan of her surroundings. She was in a room with a steel walls, no windows, and large lights on the ceiling. Overall, the room was rather small as far as Julia was concerned. There was many electrical appliances and desks along the walls. The desks all had vials, microscopes, and other things that made it look like a science lab of some sorts.

Julia then heard three chairs being pushed back behind her, followed by three sets of footsteps. Julia tried to get up out of her seat so she coud turn around, but her arms and legs were being held down by something. Julia quickly looked down and to her horror she saw that her wrists and ankles were tied to the chair by ropes. Julia also realized that she wasn't wearing her white casual dress anymore, but was now wearing a white hospital gown, and it felt like there was nothing underneath it either.

Julias eyes turned as wide as dinner plates as she heard the footsteps drawing closer. She desperately tried to break out of her chair, but the ropes binded her wrists and ankles very firmly to the chair.

"You shouldent waste your time trying to break out." said a voice directly in front of her. Julia looked up and through her raven black hair, which was now blocking her eyes, saw three figures seated directly in front of her.

Julia screamed in fright, causing each of the figures to jump in surprise.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME." Julia screamed as she once again tried to break out of her binds.

"Wow wow wow wow, take it easy Julia, we are not going to hurt you." Reassured a man sitting in the middle of the three.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME, WHERE THE HELL AM I, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" Julia screamed in a panic. She had no idea who these people were, or why they kidnapped her, and right now she was terrified.

"Calm down now, don't worry, we are not going to do anything to you." Calmly said a women sitting to the right of the trio seated directly in front of Julia.

Julia finally got a good look at the three people seated in front of her. All of them were wearing white scrubs, and white surgical masks over their faces as well as a white cap over their heads. The one on the left was holding a clipboard, and he was obviously a man. The one in the center was also a man, but he was wearing large circular glasses. The one on the right was a woman, and she was also holding a clipboard.

Julia began to hyperventilate, she had no idea what was going on. She began to clench her hands into fists as her headache worsened. Her headache started acting up again, which caused her to wince in pain as it felt like a hammer was banging the inside of her skull.

"Are you okay?" asked the female doctor in a rather worried tone.

"NO." screamed back Julia. She again to break out of her binds, but soon gave up.

After about five minutes, Julia finally calmed down.

"Julia, we need to run some tests, if thats okay with you?" Asked the doctor sitting in the middle.

"First tell me what the hell you have done with me, and untie me." Julia demanded sternly, her electric blue eyes now staring the trio down.

"Okay, okay." Replied the doctor. "William, go make sure the door is locked, and Cynthia, go untie Julia."

The other two doctors did what they were asked. Julia assumed William was the guy and that Cynthia was the girl. William proceeded to pull a lever by the door, and Cynthia proceeded to untie Julia's wrists.

"There you go darling." Cynthia said as she finished untying Julia's wrists and then proceeded to untie her Ankles. Julia immediately began massaging her sore wrists, where were both red and swollen from her struggling. Julia had calmed down, but she was still frightened.

Both Cynthia and William took their seats again directly in front of Julia.

"We appreciate you for volunteering yourself into the program Julia." said the man in the middle.

"I did not _volunteer_ for anything, you freaks kidnapped ME" Julia countered in a harsh tone, nearly screaming. Julia was usually fairly calm, but this entire situation so far has pushed her over the edge.

"Technically, _we_ did not kidnap you, that was somebody else." Said William in an unusually calm voice.

Julia looked at the doctors in disgust, if they even were doctors, which Julia was now seriously doubting.

"We would also like you know ahead of time that your clothing is over there, just in case you were wondering." said Cynthia as she pointed behind Julia. Julia turned around and sure enough, her clothing was on a desk behind her, all of it neatly folded, even her undergarments to her horror.

Julia then looked down at her neck and realized that her necklace was missing.

"Ahhhh, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY NECLACE?" Julia screamed in a panic. That necklace was her prised posession, and she would freak out if these people stole it.

"Dont worry, i got it right here." Said Cynthia as she reached behind her and picked up Julias necklace. "It was getting in the way of our proccedure, so we had to remove it."

Cynthia handed the necklace back to Julia, who imediately put it back around her neck.

"Okay, what do you guys mean by 'Procedure'" Julia questioned the trio with a quizzical and frightened look on her face, afraid of what their answer may be.

"Well first, we would like to inform you that the procedure was a success." said the middle doctor in a happy tone the creeped Julia out a bit.

"Are you familiar with ADAM?" Asked William.

"Yes i am." Said Julia. "It's that red goo that people use to give them super powers and stuff right?"

"Correct." Said the middle doctor. "I take it that this isnt you first time in Rapture."

"This is my second time here." Julia said, still with a hint of caution n her voice. "I was here 9 yeas ago to visit my Aunt and Uncle, both of whom are probably worried sick about me, because you KIDNAPPED ME."

"Well, alot has changed since your last visit to Rapture Julia." said William, ignoring her last statement entirely.

"Indeed William, but before we delve deeper into that subject, I believe that Julia should know what we have done with her." Said the middle doctor.

"Okay, Julia, you are a very special subject. You are the first human to ever be implanted with a blue ADAM slug, and survive the process."

Julia's eyes widened in horror. did he just say that they planted a _SLUG_ inside of her. Julia then felt like something was moving inside of her gut. She clenched her teeth in agony and yelped in pain as she gripped her stomach with her hands. Her eyes grew even wider as she realized what must be causing the pain within her. Julia's face immediately turned green as she threw her head over the side of the chair and vomited. She tried to catch her breath, but she just vomited again and again. The doctors were just sitting there taking notes as she writhed in agony, clutching her stomach in pain, a single tear fell from her smooth cheek.

"Dont worry, upset stomachs are normal after any ADAM slug implantation." Said Willaim in a futile attempt to calm Julia down.

Julia moved her raven black bangs from her eyes and then wiped the vomit from her mouth with her sleeve. She couldn't believe that there was a, a, a _SLUG_, living inside her. She could still feel it moving in her stomach. Julia has heard of ADAM slugs before. She knew that they were the source of ADAM, but that was about it.

"Julia, try to take deep breaths. If you are calm, the slug will be calm as well."

Julia followed the doctors instructions, closed her eyes, and began to take deep, controlled breaths. The thing in her stomach began to stop moving, just as the doctors said.

"You see Julia, since you have been gone, ADAM has become much harder to find. Most of Raptures people became hooked on the stuff. You see, ADAM drives the mind crazy, deforms you, and turns you homicidal. As a result, after a large riot during new years of 1959, most of Rapture fell into anarchy. The place where your Aunt and Uncle live is the only sector of the city free of splicers, you see..."

"Wait a moment, what is a splicer?" Julia interupted, her curiosity now peaked by the tale the doctor was telling.

"An excellent question Julia. A splicer is a term used for the citizens of Rapture who are hooked on ADAM." answered the Doctor happily. "Now, not to long after you left Rapture 9 years ago, ADAM slugs were becoming increasingly harder to find, and we needed a new source of ADAM. After much extensive research, we discovered that if an ADAM slug was planted into a host, preferable a prepubescent girl, combined with the proper mental conditioning, a girl could ingest the blood of a diseased splicer, and the ADAM slug in her stomach will filter the ADAM out of the blood, and the girl will later regurgitate reusable ADAM."

"So you guys took little girls away from their families, brainwashed them, placed a slug in their stomach, all just to get ADAM?" Julia asked in fear and disgust.

"Nobody said anything about kidnapping." Proclaimed the William. "All of our initial subjects were taken from orphanages, they already had no families."

That still did not make the situation any better in Julia's opinion. They still brainwashed little girls and put slugs inside of them.

The doctor continued his story. "Now at first everything was a huge success, but then the splicers started to go after the little sisters for thier ADAM. The girls slugs did however grant them incredible healing powers due to their ability to mass produce stem cells, but that did not stop the splicers from ripping the slugs out of the girls stomachs, killing them in the process. We knew that we needed a far more effective way to protect the Girls, so we developed gaurdians for the girls who would accompany them around the city. The girls promptly named them 'Big Daddies'. These protectors were men who had their skin and organs grafted into massive diving suits, and they were mentally conditioned to do nothing but protect the girls. At first, the protectors did not protect the girls, and we knew that we needed to find a way to make them inseparable. So we later bonded a Big Daddy alpha series named subject Delta to a girl named Eleanor Lamb, about the same time you left from Rapture."

"Hold on a moment." Julia once again interupted. "If you implanted a slug in me, why didnt you brainwash me as well?"

"Ah, another exelent question Julia." Said the doctor once again in a disturbingly happy tone. "You see, the reason why all of our other subjects were young girls is because hormones, namely estrogen, neutralize any brainwashing. This is why we stick with prepubesent subjects."

"Then why did you kidnap me?" Julia asked harshly. "WHy didn't you just get some other, younger girl for your creepy experiments?"

"Well Julia, the blue ADAM slug is a very special and rare species of ADAM slug. It is capable of producing much more potent ADAM then the more common red ADAM slugs can. Blue ADAM slugs also have the ability to create ADAM from ingesting some of the food you eat which makes it very valuable as a source of ADAM. Blue ADAM slugs are also far larger than their red relatives, and they wont fit inside of any of our younger subjects, so we had to get someone who was larger, so we got you."

"Wait, since this... this _THING_ is making ADAM inside of me, w-w-wouldent it turn me into one of those splicer things you guys were talking about?" Julia asked with a very worried look on her face. The more she found out on what these people did to her, the more worried she became.

"Dont worry Julia." reassured the female doctor. "Having a slug inside of you will take away any possibility of genetic damage to yourself, regardless of how much ADAM is in your system."

Julia let out a sigh of relief, at lest she wouldn't turn into a mutant.

"So, why exactly did you guys do this to me?" Julia finally asked.

"Well Julia, we dont require you to do the same jobs as our younger subjects, in fact, we encourage to try to live on a normal life for the time being. The real reason we did this to you was to test the full potential of power ADAM has, and we have high hopes that once you can learn to harness your power, you will become the most deadly weapon on the planet."

Julias eyes shot wide open. She did not want to be a weapon, she hated violence. It was violence that killed her father in europe.

"I refuse to be any sort of weapon for anyone." Julia said sternly, her arms crossed against her chest.

"We will see about that." Said the middle doctor rather creepily. " Come on now, it is time to meet your protector."

"Wait, why would i need a protector if i am sopposed to be the worlds greatest weapon?" Julia asked stubbornly, her arms still crossed over her chest.

"Like we said earlier, your slug is a very rare breed, and we cant afford to take any chances. Also, you will not be able to harness your powers for sometime, so we paired you to a big daddy called subject Epsilon. now come, he is waiting."

AN: Dont forget to review :)


	3. Epsilon

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me so far, school has been a pain and it has made it difficult to write so far. I assure, things will get far more interesting soon, and it will be worth your while. Now, on with the story!**

Chapter three: Epsilon

"You can go change into your own clothes if you wish in the closet over there." Said Cynthia.

Julia found the hospital gown rather uncomfortable, and she did not like the fact that she was not wearing anything underneath it either. She grabbed her dress and underwear and walked over to the closet as the scientists talked amongst each other as they exited the room. She closed the door behind her, and switched on the light in the closet. It was a small room, with a few shelfs with cleaning appliances, and a very old looking mop in the corner. She quikly got out of her ugly hospital gown and quickly put on her underwear. As she was about to reach for her dress, she noticed something on her stomach. Her eyes shot open as she noticed a huge ugly scar across her belly. It looked like it was healing well however, she assumed that must be the work of the slug.

In curiosity, she poked her stomach. Julia immediately regretted her decision as she felt something move from within her. It didn't hurt as much as it freaked her out, which caused the slug to wriggle even more, which did hurt. She winced in pain and grabbed her stomach, trying to make the slug stop moving. After about another ten seconds, the slug felt as if it had calmed down. Julia let out a sigh of relief, and pulled her bangs from out of her face.

Julia then reached for her dress and slipped into it, smoothing out the creases as she put it on. She then grabbed her necklace and placed it around her neck, the dark blue stone shimmering in the low light. She looked at herself in a small mirror on the wall. Her hair was still glossy black and straight, her pale face clear of any blemishes what so ever, but something did startle her, her eyes. They no longer were the electrifying light blue that they usually were, they were a dark, DARK blue. Her eyes looked like the sapphire on her necklace. She just continued to look at herself in the mirror. Her face was completely emotionless, she felt.

"Hey Julia, you alright in there?" Called out William from outside the small closet. "It's time to meet your protector, Epsilon." The door opened and Julia walked out, her new eyes casted a stoney glare to the floor, avoiding eye contact with the doctor.

"You don't look too well kid." William commented with a hint of worry in his voice. Julia looked up at William, her eyes looked red and puffy, like she was about to cry. It broke his heart to see this girl in such a sorry state, but they needed her.

"I'm fine." Julia lied. William continued to look at her with a concerned face, or at least that was what it looked like to Julia, since he was still wearing that mask. William led Julia out of the room and into a long narrow hallway.

The two began to walk down the hall, their footsteps echoing off the steel walls. William still seemed concerned. He then removed his surgical mask from a surprisingly young looking face, in an attempt to make Julia feel more comfortable. "No need for the mask anymore i guess." He said with a small smirk on his face. Julia did not know why, but she smirked as well, lightening the mood.

"You know, Dr. Grant called your Uncle before you woke up." He said. This quickly grabbed her attention and she turned her head to look at William, who had small smile on his face for grabbing her attention.

"What did he say?"

"I don't know, all i remember is hearing a lot of screaming from the phone, and Dr. Grant's eyes opening wider than i have ever seen them before. He said he never heard anyone swear that much in thirty seconds in his entire life." William started to laugh. "You should have seen the look on his face when he hung up that phone." Julia couldn't resist a small letting a smile spread on her face. Her uncle was always a bit overprotective, and it pleased her to know about his reaction to her current situation.

The two kept on walking until they stopped in front of a large steel door. "Well, Epsilon is in here." he said. He opened the large door for Julia and then followed her inside. He flipped on the lights, revealing a large room, and standing in the middle of it was what had to be Epsilon. He looked exactly like that the man in the diving that grabbed her attention before she was kidnapped. Coming from his large brass helmet was an eerie yellow light that shined from his porthole like a lighthouses searchlight. He was wearing a heavy leather diving suit, with weights strapped onto his waist.

He began to make his way over to her, his massive metal boots clanging against the steel floor. He stopped about a foot in front of her, towering over her. He must have been at least six and a half feet tall. He took a knee before her bringing his porthole to her eye level, and extended a massive leather gloved hand, with a gauntlet on his wrist that had a giant 'E' engraved in it. He let out a deep groan that almost sounded like a whale call.

"I think he is trying to introduce himself to you." William said, knocking Julia out of her state of shock. She cautiously reached out and shook his massive hand, his grasp engulfing her entire hand in the process.

"Ummmm.. h-hello." Julia said, trying to be friendly to the monstrous creature kneeling before her that was still holding her hand _very_ delicately. Epsilon only responded with another deep groan. This surprised Julia, she was expecting something like 'How do you do?', not whale calls.

"Just reminding you, his voicebox was removed during the procedure in making him a big daddy." William said to Julia. She then remembered the lecture that she had with the three doctors in that room, and she mentally slapped herself in the face.

"Well, at least he still has his manners." Julia said cheerfully, trying to stay positive. Epsilon let out another whale like groan in response.

"Yes, he is rather polite." William responded with a small smile on his face. "He is also a very special model as well."

"What do you mean?" Julia asked, averting her gaze from Epsilons captivating porthole.

"Well, first of all, he is an alpha series model. He was the first one we produced of his kind in many years. Most big daddies today are production models. The thing that makes the alpha models so special is that they have the ability to use plasmids. He is also special as an individual subject as well. He does not have his skin and organs grafted into the diving suit he wears, so if he wanted to, he could take it off. He also possesses a large amount of free will and emotions, making his personality nearly unchanged from prior to the procedure. We believe that in preserving his original state of mind, he might be able to serve you better as a protector."

"And why is that?" Julia asked curiously.

"Thats not important." William quickly replied, leaving Julia with a pout on her face.

"Anyway, like all of our models, he remembers nothing prior to the procedure. Besides that, the only other thing we did with his brain was brainwash it to protect you. He will fight to the death to keep you safe Julia. He will also follow you around everywhere. He is not a stalker, don't worry about that, it is simply because the brainwashing makes it difficult for him to stay away from you."

Julia turned bask to Epsilon, who was still kneeling in front of her. His glowing porthole painting the pale flesh on her face yellow. Epsilon nodded his head, as if agreeing to everything William had just told her. Julia felt bad for Epsilon, he has had his whole life taken away from him, was turned into some behemoth in a diving suit, and forced to protect her with his own life. Julia knew her condition was bad, but she thought Epsilon had it far worse.

She walked up to him and put a hand on his massive shoulder. She formed a friendly smile with her velvety lips. Epsilon stared back at her luster blue eyes, which almost seemed to be glowing. "It is nice to meet you Epsilon." She said.

Epsilon replied with what Julia made out to be a happy moan. He took her hand off of his massive shoulder, and stood up to his full height, not taking his eyes of his charge. This was who he was supposed to protect, nothing else in his life now mattered more than her safety. He would do anything for his Julia, and if need be he would die for her. He smiled under his helmet. Silence filled the air of the room as Julia and Epsilon locked eyes, _Well_, porthole and eyes.

"Okay, if you two are dine bonding, it is time for you to go home." Will said. "Your Uncle is outside Julia, and I hear that he is getting impatient, and I wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

**AN: This Chapter took so long to write. I had no idea how Julia was going to meet Epsilon, but i finally settled with this. I hope you all like it, don't forget to review, and keep reading, those things keep me inspired. A shout out to Cryoshock123, crazysally, and Toasted Skittle, you guys are awesome, as well as the rest of my unnamed readers. And a special thanks to my friend Minimalist Redox, she inspired me to write. I am on spring break now, so expect more rapid updates. Thanks for being patient, and expect longer chapters in the future.**


	4. A new start

**I probably should have done this earlier, and this will apply for all future chapters. 'ahem' I do not own the rights to Bioshock or its characters, only my own OC's. All rights go to the creators of Bioshock 1 and 2. And now an apology to all of my readers for my slow update process. I do not blame you if you lose interest, I am just a slow writer. Anyway, on with the story.**

William led Julia out of the room, and Epsilon followed close behind, his heavy boots making loud footsteps that echoed down the narrow hall. They reached the exit where two guards wearing black sunglasses and holding rifles of a sort were standing guard. They opened the door for them without saying a word. Epsilon had to duck to avoid hitting his helmeted head on the doorframe.

Outside of the complex stood Albert waiting patiently by some benches. A smile spread on his face when he saw Julia walk out of the ADAM lab alright. He walked over to her and hugged her. After their hug Albert's face became once again serious as he looked at William.

William took out a large folder filled with paper. Albert took the folder from William's hands casually, his face bearing no signs of emotion.

"Just have yourself Julia fill these forms daily, and there will be no problems with the organization." William said after handing Albert the folder.

"I understand. Where would you like the forms sent?" Albert asked.

"Just bring them to the front office of the labs and we will send somebody to get them."

"Ok."

Albert now turned his gaze to Epsilon, who was at that time standing next to Julia just looking at her. Julia was just listening to her Uncle and William talk.

"And I take it that this must be subject Epsilon." Albert said.

"Yes." Will answered. "He will be Julia's protector or 'Big Daddy'. He will make sure that nothing happens to her, he is our most capable subject."

Epsilon was now staring back at Albert. His porthole glowing it's usual calm yellow color.

"And what is her alibi if anybody is wondering why _he_ is following her around?" Albert asked William. He did not want Julia's condition to be broadcasted, for fear that it might attract unwanted attention, and a big daddy following a 17 year old girl around in New Rapture is just asking for trouble.

"We actually have took this into great consideration." Will said with a hint of pride in his voice. "I also know why you ask that, because we don't want her condition to be known either, for fear it might attract splicer's... or worse. Just tell people that Epsilon is a defected Big Daddy and that he was bonded to the first female he saw, which would be Julia."

"That sounds convincing enough, the Alpha series are not known for their success anyway." Albert said with some relief. "You hear that Julia?"

Julia quickly nodded her head.

"Good. Now lets go back to the house."

Albert politely said goodbye to William and led Julia to what appeared to be a railroad track of a sort. At the waiting station a large sign was on it that read 'New Rapture Atlantic Express.' They took a seat on a row of benches. Julia sat next to her Uncle, and Epsilon took a seat right next her. Two other people were waiting for the train. Both of them were looking at Epsilon strangely. Epsilon turned around to stare back and they quickly went back to reading a newspaper that read 'New Rapture News.'

After about a minute of waiting, Julia began to ask Albert question to pass the time. "So…what happened to Rapture since my last visit? It doesn't seem as lively... or sane as it once was."

"Well, nearly ten years ago, not to long after you left actually, a civil war broke out in the city. It was fought between those loyal to Andrew Ryan and those loyal to Frank Fountaine. The war left most of rapture in ruins, and the negative effects of splicing have effected most of the cities population. Only the northeastern quadrant of the city avoided war. The main reason for this was because few people here here did any splicing, leaving most of the population sane. Ever since the end of the war, we have called this quadrant 'New Rapture'. We also got state of the art automated security systems and guards watching all entrances from the rest of Rapture into New Rapture. At first the splicer's left us alone because we had no evidence of ADAM. Once word got out though about our labs and research centers and the amount of ADAM they contained, the Splicer's began to try to get in."

"Do they ever get in?" Julia asked, her curiosity peaked by the story her Uncle was now telling her.

"Occasionally a few get by, but they are usually quickly driven off or killed. The only things from the other side that regularly enter New Rapture are the Big Daddies and they're Little Sisters. Big Daddies will never attack until they or their Little Sister are attacked, so they pose very little threat to anyone around here as long as nobody pisses one off. We think that the they bring the girls here for protection from splicers, because they never attempt to locate any corpses to gather from here. They always leave New Rapture whenever the little ones want to gather. You can usually find them along the fringes of New Rapture, although occasionally they will travel deeper into the city. More recently however, the splicers have been getting far more aggressive, and our security systems are barely able to hold them off at this point."

"Why are they attacking now?"

"We don't know, but we think it has something to do with Sophia lamb and the cult she has made called the 'Rapture Family'."

"Who is Sophia Lamb?"

"Some crazy physiatrist who has worked most of the remaining splicers into some religious fever about everyone being equal and nobody serving the self, only the whole. More recently however they seem to have been addressing her daughter, Eleanor Lamb, as their savior. When she first took over Rapture, she would constantly ask if New Rapture wanted to be a part of the Rapture family, but our mayor would always refuse. She was persistent, but it never led to any direct violence between us and the Rapture family and us, until now we think."

"What do you mean by 'until now'?"

"Well, we do not know for sure. We have noticed that she has been using the big daddies and the new little sisters she has created to collect a large amount of ADAM for _something_. This is why we believe the splicers are attacking, to get ADAM for Lamb."

"But if she is in charge of the Big Daddies, why doesn't she just have them break into the labs and take all of the ADAM?"

Albert was about to answer her but the train arrived at the station. Julia and Epsilon were both eager to hear what Albert was going to say. She wanted to know everything she could about what happened to this once spectacular city, while Epsilon was intrigued by the story because he never heard any of this before as well.

"I will tell you after we take our seats. We will have plenty of time to keep talking once on the train." Albert said as stood up and entered the train.

All three of them entered, Epsilon once again had to duck to avoid hitting his head. The other two people waiting at the station sat as far away from Epsilon as possible. Once everyone was seating, the train began to go back the way it came, its rusted gears screeching as it began to move. One of the large steel doors on either side of the station that read 'Atlantic Express' opened, revealing a large pool of water on the other side. The train submerged and began to slowly travel through the underwater cityscape of Rapture. Julia looked out one of the tiny windows. There was fish swimming slowly around the bases of the massive buildings. She could see people through the many glass windows along the buildings. It looked like the Rapture she had left nearly ten years ago. Behind her however, the city looked in bad shape. Neon lights flickered on and off as they barley hung onto the collapsing underwater skyscrapers. Some buildings seemed to have fallen apart all together, now being taken over by the sea.

Albert and Julia sat next to each other, while Epsilon was standing, gripping one of the ceiling handles securely with a massive hand. He was far too big to sit in the chairs.

"So… why doesn't Sophia Lamb just tell the Big Daddies to steal the Adam in the labs?" Julia asked again, eager to restart the conversation. Epsilon seemed intent on listening too, as he was looking at Albert with what appeared to be much interest.

"Well… big daddies, with the Epsilon here as the exception, possess no free will. The only thing they know is protecting the little sisters. They cannot take commands, unless they come from the little ones themselves. Therefore Lamb cannot directly order them around. The way Lamb is getting all of this ADAM is because of the little sisters. We know that not too long ago she has been the sending Big Sisters up to kidnap little girls from the surface and turn them into new little sisters." He said the word _Big Sister_, almost like it had a bad taste to it. "She needed new little sisters because once the old ones began to go through puberty, they could no longer gather, and they lost their little sister mental conditioning. With these new little sisters, Lamb was able brainwash them into serving the Rapture Family, as well as the Big Sisters." Once again he said the word _Big Sister_ strangely. Julia had no idea what these _Big Sisters_ were, and she wanted to know.

She was about to ask what a Big Sister was, but then the train stopped.

A voice began to buzz over the speakers lacing the train's ceilings. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived had at our first destination building 3A, if this is your destination please exit the train with any possessions you have brought along. Thank you for choosing New Raptures Atlantic Express and we hope that you all have a nice day."

Albert, Julia, and Epsilon were the only people who exited here. Once they left the train it began to depart. Not very many people were walking around, but the ones that were all stole glances at Epsilon before continuing to go wherever they were going.

"Ok Julia, nobody else knows about your condition, not even your aunt Mary or your cousin Cindy, and I will like to keep it that way. Mary currently thinks that you just had to get some paper work done before you could enter the city. Do you understand? "Albert sounded like he could not stress the importance of this enough. Julia nodded her shyly in response.

"Good, now lets head home. I heard Mary is making a very fine dinner tonight to celebrate your arrival, and I know that Cindy cannot wait to see her older cousin." Albert said with a small grin on his face, his moustache hiding most of it though.

Julia smiled back as her Uncle dismissed his previously serious mood. Dinner did sound very good right now. Her stomach has been getting very empty as the slug leisurely feasted on whatever was already in there, converting it into ADAM for his host and pumping it into her bloodstream. But this was unknown to Julia; she just knew that she was hungry.

Albert led them to an elevator. He pressed the button that would take them to the 31st floor of the building.. Some elevator music was playing, which Epsilon found rather irritating.

Right before Epsilon was about to rip the speakers playing the music out of the elevator and destroy them with incinerate, the door opened. They left the elevator and walked over to Albert's home. Julia thought that the place looked more like a large apartment complex than an underwater skyscraper because all the doors lining the walls. But they were spread rather far apart, possibly indicating large rooms. Once they entered however, Julia was amazed to see how roomy it actually was.

Then she heard the sound of tiny footsteps coming from another room quickly followed by a young girl yelling "DADDY!" Then a girl no older than 8-years old ran over to Albert, who quickly scooped her up, causing her to playfully scream.

"How was my princess today?" Albert asked playfully, still holding his daughter, who could not stop giggling.

"Very good." She happily responded. "Me and Andrew built a tower of blocks, and then we watched cartoons, and then we played with Max, and then we…"

"Okay, okay." Albert laughed as he interrupted his daughter. "Your day was a good one. But Cindy, do you notice anybody new in the house?"

Cindy did not even notice Julia and Epsilon standing behind her father. Julia had a huge smile on her face. She thought that Cindy was absolutely adorable. But Cindy's smile left her face once she saw Epsilon.

"AHHHHH, A MOSNTER!" She screamed in fright. Julia's smile immediately contorted into a frown. Epsilon sensed this and began to back up, not wishing to scare the little girl and make Julia upset.

"No, no baby. He is not a monster." Albert said to his daughter as he tried to calm her down. "He is….a friend of mine."

Once she heard this she calmed down. Albert let her back on the ground and she walked over to Epsilon. He _towered_ over her, his yellow porthole shining down on her like a ceiling light. She looked at the E carved into the gauntlet on Epsilons right hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. E" She politely greeted. Epsilon was confused with the name he was given by the little girl, but once he looked at his gauntlet he understood why and grunted to himself in amusement. He liked this little girl.

"And Cindy, this is your older cousin Julia." Albert told her.

"Hi there Cindy." Julia said playfully as she bent down to her eye level.

"Hello Julia." She said as she twirled shyly back and forth, her little yellow dress swaying back and forth. Then she giggled and ran into another room.

"She is SO adorable." Julia said to Albert. Epsilon grunted in agreement, but nobody noticed.

"Yeah, she is our little princess." He said proudly.

Then Mary walked into the room, she was wearing a white cooking apron, her long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail to prevent any hair from getting into the food she was cooking for dinner tonight.

"Julia, come and give your Aunt a hug." She said as she opened her arms. Julia happily obliged and walked over to hug her aunt.

"Look at you, you have grown into such a beautiful woman. It seems like only yesterday you were Cindy's age." Julia smiled. Her Aunt always knew what to say to make her happy. Mary then parted Julia's raven hair from her face. Julia smiled. Her luster blue eyes seemed to be shining. She had missed her Aunt and Uncle so much, and to finally be reunited with them made her overwhelmed with joy.

Mary then looked up to Epsilon, who was still standing nearby the doorway. The joyful smile she was showing Julia earlier had left her face entirely, replaced by an emotionless stare. "So, this is the dysfunctional big daddy you told me about." She said to her husband.

"I am afraid so." Albert said in false sincerity. "He just will not stop following Julia. It is just like she is his little sister."

"Is there any way to get rid of him?" She asked. She assumed that Epsilon was just like any other big daddy, unable to understand speech. Of course she was wrong, but Epsilon played along acting clueless to what was going on, knowing that if he in any way revealed or even hinted at what really happened, it could put Julia in danger.

"Actually, I think it might just be a blessing in disguise." Albert said confidently to his wife, who still did not look amused.

"And how so?" Mary asked. One of her hands was resting on her hip, as she shot a look at her husband that could only mean 'what the hell are you talking about?'.

"You know how dangerous it has been getting lately with the splicer's. I think it would be good to keep him around, you know... for protection."

Mary seemed convinced, and her hand left her hip. There was a lot of violence lately, so having one of _them_ around might not be all that bad. She left the room without another word to go finish dinner. Albert followed, leaving Julia and Epsilon alone by the doorway.

There were a few moments of awkward silence as the two stood there. "So… do you want to go sit down or something until dinner is ready?" Julia asked Epsilon, not knowing what else to say.

Epsilon simply nodded his helmet in response. He personally did not care what they did. As _he_ was with _her_, he was happy with whatever they did.

Julia smiled. She kicked off her blue shoes near the door and walked into the supposed family room and dropped herself on a comfy couch. She slowly sank into the couch as she reclined. The room was nice. The walls were painted white. There were many framed pictures along the wall. A nice looking TV sat in the corner. There were also a few windows looking out into the ocean, showing a spectacular view of a kelp forest below.

Epsilon walked into the room and took a seat on the floor next to Julia, which made her shoot-up a black eyebrow in confusion. "Are you sure you want to sit on the floor, there is plenty of room on the couch." Epsilon turned his gaze up to meet her confused one. She was slouching on the couch. It seemed like it could fit more than one, even if that one was him. Seeing why not, Epsilon stood up and took a seat next to Julia. The couch sagged a bit under his massive weight.

Julia once again smiled. Epsilon happily grunted, the coach was actually kind of comfortable.

Albert walked into the room reading a newspaper and sipping some hot coffee. "Dinner will be ready in five min…" He paused as he looked to see Epsilon sitting on his couch. Julia looked up to see why her uncle paused in the middle of her sentence, but she then forgot why she looked when she saw a large blue bird perched on his shoulder.

"Um… why do you have a bird on shoulder?" She asked strangely, once again raising a black eyebrow in confusion.

"What…Oh. This is Max." He said. The bird squawked when he heard his name, and then proceeded to groom his shiny blue feathers with his black beak and tongue.

"What kind of bird is he?" She asked. "I have never seen one like it before."

"He is a hyacinth macaw, which a kind of parrot. In fact they are largest species of parrot on earth. We got him not to long after you left from your first visit."

Max finished preening himself and flew over to inspect the strange new arrivals. He landed on the coffee table in front of the couch that Julia and Epsilon were on. He cocked his head repeatedly as he inspected them.

Julia looked at the bird with wonder. He was beautiful with his shiny blue feathers. Epsilon paid the bird no heed, he was too busy relaxing on the couch.

Max now turned his attention to the shiny blue sapphire necklace resting on Julia's chest. His eyes seemed to light up and Albert noticed.

"Maaaaaax." He said sternly. Max reluctantly turned his gaze from the blue rock back to Albert. He gave what seemed to be a disappointed squawk and flew off to another room.

"What was that all about?" Julia asked.

"Ohhh… I saw him eyeing that necklace of yours. He just _LOVES_ collecting things that are blue. You better keep an eye on that necklace of yours now, because once he has his eye on something, he gets committed to getting it."

Julia nodded her head in acknowledgement. There was no way she was going to let some _bird_ steal her prized possession.

Epsilon sensed Julia's stress. He knew that necklace was important to her, and he was not going to let that bird steal it from her either.

"Dinner is ready." Called Mary from inside the dining room. Julia nearly exploded out of her seat. She was starving; the slug has eaten nearly everything in her stomach. Epsilon slowly rose from his seat and went to follow Julia, who was now nearly running towards the dining room, but Albert blocked the doorway.

"It is probably best if you do not sit on the couch anymore Epsilon." He said in a stern tone. Epsilon turned around to see the couch smashed from his massive weight. He nodded his head.

Albert let out an exhausted sigh. He went to go join his family for dinner. Epsilon slowly followed, his heavy boots making the floor creek beneath him. He entered the dining room to see a round table with everyone seated and eating.

Julia noticed her Aunt and Uncle giving her awkward looks as she quickly wolfed down her food. She sat up straight and composed herself, remembering her manners. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Albert said as he got up to answer the door.

Julia heard the door open, followed by a woman's voice.

"Hello Dr. Rendell" said the voice.

"Hello Elizabeth, how are you?" She heard Albert say.

"Oh, I am fine. I just came to say hello to the new neighbor."

"Of coarse, I will go get her."

Albert walked back in the dining room. "Julia, there is someone here to see you."

She reluctantly got out of her seat. She was still starving, but she wanted to meet whoever wanted to see her. _I might as well get to know everyone _She thought to herself as she walked back over to the door. Waiting in the doorway was a blonde girl who looked about her age, if not a little older.

"Hello." The girl said. She had a kind smile on her face. She was about Julia's height. She extended a hand to properly greet her. Julia shook her soft hand, which had a beautiful diamond ring on her ring finger.

"My name is Elizabeth." She said.

"Julia." She said as she introduced herself. The blonde girl gave a quick smirk. She reached into a bag she was holding and brought out a bottle of something which read 'Hop Up Cola'.

"I got you this as a welcoming present." She smiled as she handed her the bottle. "It is my favorite drink so... here."

Julia received the beverage and looked it over. "Thank you". She said as she returned the smile.

"Hey Elizabeth, what are you doing tomorrow?" Asked Albert. The question made both girls give him a confused glance.

"Nothing... why do you ask?" Said Elizabeth in a confused tone.

"I was wondering if you could show Julia around New Rapture tomorrow while I am at work. You know, give her a run down of where everything is and such."

The looks of confusion left both of the girls faces as any previous assumptions about the purpose of Alberts original question quickly disappeared. "Sounds a lot better than anything I was going to do tomorrow." Elizabeth said as she twirled a golden lock of hair in her fingers.

"Thanks. I will get you when she wakes up." Albert said.

"Ok, bye Dr. Rendell, bye Julia." Elizabeth walked out and Albert closed the door.

"She was nice." Julia said to her Uncle as she inspected the beverage she was given.

"Yeah. She actually just moved in a month ago with her husband Gregory." Albert said as he began to walk back to dinner.

Julia was shocked to hear that Elizabeth was married. She barely looked any older than her. But then again that would explain the ring.

Epsilon watched everything by slightly leaning his helmet out of the doorway from the kitchen. Julia rejoined everyone for dinner.

Once everyone finished eating, they all sat down and watched some TV in the family room. Epsilon sat on the floor this time, still next to Julia. He did not want to upset Albert again by messing up any more of his furniture. The whole time however Julia had trouble staying awake, her eyelids getting heavier as time passed by. Eventually Albert noticed and showed her to her room.

"This is your room." He said as flipped on the lights revealing a decent sized bedroom.

Julia looked at the room with tired eyes. The bed looked very welcoming.

"You can borrow one of your Aunts nightgowns for tonight." Albert said.

She then noticed her blue suitcase by the foot of the bed. It was open and empty. The picture of her and her father was on the bedside table next to a lamp.

"I found your suitcase by the post office. I brought it home and your Aunt took the liberty of unpacking your things and putting you clothes in the drawers over there. You can go pick up more clothes however with Elizabeth tomorrow if you like."

"Mmm hmm." Julia mumbled as she grabbed the nightgown from her Uncle and made her way to the bathroom in her room to get changed. She threw off her old smelly clothes and put on the nightgown. It was far too big for her, but she did not care. She walked out of the bathroom and handed her dirty clothing to her Uncle. Epsilon was standing in the room now as well, looking at Julia through his glowing porthole.

She lazily crawled into the bed and pulled the sheets over her.

"Good night Julia." Her Uncle said as he began to leave the room.

"Uncle Albert." Julia tiredly said after she situated herself in the bed.

"What is it?"

"I wont be going back home, will I?"

Albert just stared back at Julia solemly.

"Goodnight Julia." He said as he closed the door and shut off the light. The only light left was the shining yellow oval that was Epsilons porthole, watching her from the corner of the room until she fell asleep.

**I will begin to submit illustrations of my characters and important objects of my story on deveiantart. If you want to see a picture of Julia and Epsilon, there is a link on my profile for Fanfiction.**


	5. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

I am terribly sorry for the delay in my story so far, but i have been busy with school and life, so writing has been difficult. However i have not completely lost thought on this story, i have been constantly writing plot ideas and having different scenarios go through mind. I am happy to inform you that i have settled on a plot line which will make future writing much faster and interesting. To all that have not lost patience and stuck with me, thank you. I will not post Authors notes up here often. Expect 2 updates back to back in the very near future.

Sincerely Raptor Red.


	6. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

**Here it is guys, the next chapter. Thanks for waiting and enjoy!**

Julia was happily skipping down one of raptures many massive hallways, its glass ceiling letting light from the other buildings cascade down the hallway. She was wearing no shoes, and wearing a tiny tattered dress stained with grease and dirt. in many places the floor was either cracked or covered by puddles of water and oil. Even with the city slowly decaying, life went on in the sprawling utopia, for most.

She hummed to herself an unnamed tune as she continued to skip down the hallway, jumping over puddles, cracks, and even the occasional corpse. She turned around, locking glowing blue eyes with the Alpha series slowly trudging behind her with heavy steps.

"Come on daddy." She said in a voice that seemed to echo over itself. The Alpha series gave a low moan before before picking up his pace so he could catch up to her.

"Lets go out and play daddy." she said before grabbing one of his massive hands to pull him along. Each of his massive hands had an B carved into the metal gauntlet encasing them. She giggled to herself as she began to pull her daddy along.

She pulled him over to a half open doorway with the sound of music and voices coming from inside. She pointed to the room with her free hand. "Lets go and Daddy." She said before letting go of his hand and walking into the room.

Inside was a party filled with people wearing fancy clothes and funny masks. Most of them were too busy drinking or talking to notice Julia winding her way through the crowd. The big daddy slowly followed, gently pushing people out of his way who did not already move out of his way. Julia was not too far off ahead. She was looking at all of the funny masks the people were wearing.

"This way Daddy." She called before exiting the party. She ran out of the room and into another hallway, this one in much better condition. She took a quick look behind her to be sure that her dad was following her, which he was. Then she continued to run off ahead, giggling as she jumped over the occasional puddle. The sound of her fathers footsteps were getting fainter and fainter as she continued to run down the hall.

Then something caught her eye. It was a doll. she walked over it and picked it up so she could get a better look at it. The doll had an odd resemblance to her father.

"Daddy, look what i found." She called out. There was no response from him, but her call did catch someone else's attention.

Suddenly a figure in a tattered tuxedo fell from the ceiling about ten feet in front of her. She screamed and nearly dropped the doll into a puddle. It was a splicer, and he had a maniacal grin on his face as he looked at the helpless little girl standing before him.

He began to slowly advance with awkward steps, his elongated arms swaying from side to side. Julia began to slowly back up herself, her lip quivering in fear.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" The splicer mused to himself. "

"mmmmmm" julia began to whine to herself as the scary began to creep closer to her. She held her doll tightly to her chest, wide glowing blue eyes following the slicers every move.

The splicer smiled to himself, relishing the fear that he instilled in her. He chuckled to himself.

"I can _smell_ the adam coming of you. It smells... _good_." He licked his swollen lips in anticipation.

"You sure are a special little one aren't you." He said to her as he continued walking, and she continued backing up.

"Ah" she screamed as she tripped over a fallen pipe and fell into a cold puddle. Hot tears began to stream down her cheeks as the splicer was only mere feet away from her.

"Dont cry, its all over now." he said before laughing to himself. Julius eyes were as wide as dinner plates as the splicer raised the blood crusted hook he held in his hand, ready to bring it down upon her.

"DADDY!" she cried out at the top of her lungs.

"_ROOOOOOAAAAARRRR" _

The terrible roar echoed down the hallway. The splicer looked up and he turned pale. He saw a glowing oval down the dark hallway, and it was glowing a hellish red.

Julia looked up at the terrified splicer and smiled. "You just made daddy angry." she said.

Then the sound of rapid heavy footsteps echoed down the hall. The splicer looked up to see the charging Alpha series running straight toward him like an angry rhino.

A sickening crunch could be heard as the Alpha series headfirst steamrolled into the splicer, sending the pathetic creature soaring down the hall, before crashing into a pile of cardboard boxes.

"Daddy, you always save me from the monsters." Julia said as she smiled up to her father, her dress now soaked in cold seawater.

The Big daddy picked her up gently and held her close to him.

"I promise i will never run away again daddy." She said to him as she tried to hug him with her tiny arms.

"ha... haha... hahahahahaaaaaaa." Came the sound of insane laughter from the pile of boxes.

The big daddy looked up to see the battered but still very much alive splicer rise from the boxes and wipe some blood from his mouth. He took a step out of the pile of boxes, walking with a slight limp towards the big daddy.

The Alpha put Julia down behind and put himself between her and the Splicer so intent on hurting her.

"You never should of come _Big Man."_ He spat out before grinning insanely.

Then another splicer fell from the ceiling, followed by another. Both were laughing as they walked up to join their injured comrade.

"She is a _juicy_ one boss." Said one of the new splicers.

"Yeah, i bet there is more than enough for all of us." The other said.

"Yes, but first we have to deal with _HIM_." Said there wounded leader as he pointed a bony figure at the Alpha series no more than 20 feet away.

"He doesn't look so tough." Mused one of the splicers.

The Alpha series undeterred by the trio of splicers took out his drill and began to rev it up, signaling that he had no intention of backing down. His helmet light continued to glow a bloody red.

The splicers held their ground.

"So its going to be like that." The lead splicer mused. His two comrades grinned.

"Lets kill him!" One of the splicers yelled, and all three of them charged the big daddy, bloody hooks raised.

Julia violently awoke in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily, her heart racing within her chest. She sat up in her bed, her pale skin glistening in the low light cast by the window and Epsilons porthole, which was glowing orange out of concern. She grabbed her head as she tried to get a hold of herself.

She turned her head to see Epsilon, who was sitting nervously on a bench close by. He was looking right at her. He made a low moan to her, as if he was asking if she was alright.

"It... was just a dream." She said to herself. She never had such a vivid and terrifying nightmare before. She sill never forget the sound of that splicers laugh. She looked back to Epsilon, for reassurance that he was still there.

He was sitting on a sturdy bench, looking out a large window into the ocean and the city before him. Waves of light danced across him and the wall behind him. His porthole had returned to yellow, indicating his now relaxed mood.

Julia pushed the bed sheets off of her and made her way slowly across the room to Epsilon.

"Any room for one more?" She asked softly.

Epsilon looked at the bench, he took up a lot of space. There was not any more room. He began to get up so he could give up his seat to Julia, but she stopped him.

"Its ok, we will share." She said as she sat herself on his massive lap, much to the surprise of Epsilon.

She looked out the large window and into the scene that laid before her. It was truly something of beauty. Before her rested what the decaying ruins of the failed Utopia. Many of the buildings before her were in disrepair, with cracked glass and coral growing along its steel foundations. She could see everything in amazing detail that she never thought was possible, but she assumed it was because of the ADAM, and did not give it further thought.

"Its beautiful." She said, mesmerized by the view. Epsilon silently nodded his head in agreement.

The cities many blue neon lights casted a soft glow along the ocean floor, many of them flickering from lack of maintenance. Only two building seemed in good repair, and she assumed that they were a part of New Rapture. All of the buildings however were still standing more or less, but the ocean still slowly continued to reclaim what was taken from it.

Fish of all shapes and sizes darted in and out of view. Some came close to the window, while other swam to other parts of the city. Rapture over the years has become a haven for ocean life, as its many sea-scrapers offered excellent protection for multitudes of fish. The sharks however still followed, and the waters surrounding the building were full of them as they slowly swam amongst the ruins. She even saw a giant squid dart behind a large building, its massive eyes moving within the sockets looking for any sign of danger.

Julia sighed contently to herself, and rested the back of her head against Epsilons chest, which was surprisingly warm and comfortable. This was nice she thought to herself. It wasn't all that bad. Sure she was a part of some crazy experiment and probably would be spending the rest of her life with this place, but for some reason, she did not mind. It felt like she belonged her. She smiled contently to herself. She was living with her beloved aunt and uncle, the people were nice, as long as they were not kidnapping you and putting slugs inside you stomach. Also, she met Epsilon, and he was nice.

Soon she once again felt sleep begin to make her eyelids heavy. She laid her head sideways against Epsilons massive chest like he was some sort of living pillow, which at the moment he certainly was. Feeling a little cold, nuzzled herself into him for warmth. She was too tired to get back to her bed. She closed her eyes. Then she felt a massive and warm leather encased arm wrap around her. She smiled as Epsilon gently held her against him, and she drifted off to sleep.

Epsilon smiled to himself beneath his helmet. He was happy that she was finally peacefully asleep. He looked down at her pale face, which was half obscured by her raven black hair. Her eyes were lightly shut, and her breathing was relaxed.

Epsilon once again smiled to himself. He returned his gaze to the ocean and the dying city that it contained. Slowly, sleep came to him as well, and his porthole slowly dimmed as he drifted off, Julia safely in his arms.

AN**: Sorry for the delay guys, but life and writers block take their toll. Remember that this is my first story, but expect an update very soon. Unsighned and sighed reviews are greatly appreciated, and epsilon would appreciate them too, so review, or else he will get angry. Just a review saying if you liked it or not is appreciated, so i know that at least i am doing something right with my writing. Anyway, until next time my loyal followers, PEACE!**

**P.S: If anyone wants to be a beta reader of mine, let me know.**


	7. Authors note 2

Ok, so i know everybody probably hates me by now for not uploading in more than a year, and i am deeply sorry. It has been a combination of writers block, on and off depression throughout the year, and crazy school work. But i have good news. I am planning on soon starting over with my story, and i have had it swimming around in my head for months like the fish swim through rapture (bad joke). Over these months new characters developed, old ones became revised, new plot twists formed, and rapture became a deeper and even more mysterious place, a place that i hope you will soon be visiting. Julia and Epsilon will be back, but different because this is a different story. once again, dont kill me, hahahahaha.

P.S. i still am not very sure what a beta reader is, but if any of you guys want to be one please explain what it is.

Thank you very much.


End file.
